Country Boy
by goth4ever
Summary: Kyoraku's ranch needs be inspected and Ukitake is just the man. But what happens when a heavy storm and a couple of animals get in the way? UkiKyo
1. The Meet Up

Ukitake sat on a train and looked outside his window. His long white hair was put up in a pony tail and his legs were crossed. His book rested on his leg with his thumb holding the place he was on. "The country side… it's so much better in real life than any of the pictures I've seen in the text books." He said to himself as he smiled.

Then he followed the page top a bit over and closed his book. He put it in his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. He looked at it "Ok… I need to find a Mr. Kyoraku…" he said to himself then looked back out the window. He's eyes widened a bit as he still smiled "Oh, there's the town now! My, it's much smaller than the one I'm from." He said to himself.

The train made a loud whistle sounds as it approached the small little town. Thick black smoke shot from the coal pipe and into the air as it slowly came to a stop. Ukitake smiled and picked up his things then stepped off the train.

The little town was indeed small and old. It was dusty but still very nice. Then a man came up to Ukitake "Excuse me, but are you Ukitake Jyuushirou?" he asked.

Ukitake looked at him. The man had a very kind warm smile and a bit of facial hair along his jaw and it when to his lips. He had long brown wavy hair that was pulled back into a loose pony tail. He wore a straw hat on his head and a pair of torn up jeans. His shirt was a button up, but the first three buttons were undone and it was a plaid red one. He had to at least 6 foot and just a couple inches taller than Ukitake.

Ukitake smile at him "Yes I am." He answered.

"Yes! I guessed right the first time!" the man said as he shot his fists into the air. Ukitake laughed and so did the man. Then his put his hands back in his pockets "I'm Kyoraku Shunsui, I heard I was supposed to take you home with me. Oh wait… that sounds funny…"

Ukitake laughed again "Yes, I'm supposed to go home with you."

Kyoraku smiled "Ok. The ranch is just down the street here. We can walk there." He said as he turned to his side and pointed with his thumb behind him.

Ukitake held his bag in front of him with both hands "Ok, just lead the way."

Kyoraku nodded and turned around. He started walking down the dirty path with Ukitake at his side.

___________________________________________________________________________________

After a bit of silence, Kyoraku glanced down at the other's bag "Hey, can I look thru your bag?" he asked.

Ukitake looked up at him "Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry. MAY I look thru your bag?" Kyoraku fixed.

"Why?"

"So I can find that little list that has the stuff on it that you have to check for my little ranch."

Ukitake stared at him then laughed. He held his bag up to the other and Kyoraku took it "Score!" he shouted. This made Ukitake laugh again.

Kyoraku opened the bad and started to go thru it. "Ooo! What's that?" he said as he pulled out a book. He turned it so he could read the title "You like to read don't you?" he asked then looked at the smaller one.

Ukitake nodded "Yes I do."

"I hate reading. That's why I'm not in school right now. Not that I don't think I can't do it, it's just I don't like to read and write very much; too lazy for that crap. I like my ranch better. Just get to take care of all the animals." Kyoraku explained then put the book back in the bag. Then he pulled out a piece of paper "Oh, I found it!" he shouted happily as he started to read over it.

"You're a very curious, aren't you?" Ukitake asked.

Kyoraku just smiled at him innocently, which made Ukitake chuckle. Then Kyoraku looked up "Oh, we're here already. Just gettin' ready ta pass it." He said as he stopped.

Ukitake stopped too and looked up at the house. It was a two story house and a whitish color. It made two blue windows on the bottom; two on each side of the door and 3 on the top. At least form the front it did. He smiled "It's a pretty little house." He said to him.

"I thank you kindly." Kyoraku said as he put the stuff back in Ukitake's bag and gave it back to him. Ukitake took it then followed the other down the dirty path and up the stairs into the house.

"Feel free to throw ya crap anywhere! I really don't mind!" Kyoraku called to him as he walked into the next room.

Ukitake looked around then set his bag on a nearby table. He put his hands behind him and looked up at the pictures on the walls. There were pictures of fairs and animals. "Do you have any family Mr. Kyoraku?" Ukitake called to him.

"Nope! They all died!" he told him.

Ukitake's eyes widened slightly and he looked at the other as he walked back in the room with two cups of lemonade. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" he said quickly.

Kyoraku chuckled "Nah it's alright. I don't mind." He handed one to the younger one and Ukitake smiled. "Thank you." Shunsui nodded.

Ukitake looked up at the other pictures then he saw some of horses and he smiled. "You have horses?" he asked still looking at them.

"Yep, lots of them. They're all very nice but very playful." Kyoraku said. He took a sip of his drink and he made a face. "Ooo too sweet…"

Ukitake didn't hear the last sentence the other had said and he took a sip of his drink. "Mmm!" he said then put his finger tips to his lips.

Kyoraku chuckled sheepishly "Yeah… Sorry about that… their a _bit_ too sweet…"

Ukitake shook his head and looked at him. "No it's very good! I love sweet things."

Kyoraku laughed "I can tell!"

Ukitake just smiled innocently then looked at the pictures of horses again. Kyoraku smirked a bit "You like horse, don't you?" he asked.

Ukitake nodded "Yes I do. I haven't seen a real one but I've read about them. They are such incredible talented as well as being beautiful. They're strong and graceful at the same time."

"How would you like to see a real one up close and personal?" Kyoraku asked.

Ukitake's eyes widened and he looked at the other. "Really? You would let me?" Kyoraku nodded and Ukitake smiled "That would be wonderful!" he said happily as Kyoraku chuckled.

"Well then come on!" Kyoraku said as he put down his cup and started walking toward the door. Ukitake nodded too and put his cup down then quickly followed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After a while, the two reached a large field; maybe 15 acres of nothing but fenced in land with a couple trees. Kyoraku walked up to the fence and jumped up on top of it. He held out his hand for the other man which Ukitake took. Kyoraku helped him up and over the fence then jumped to the ground.

He walked past the other and motioned for him to follow. "Well come on now ya city slicker!" he said in a joking tone.

Ukitake nodded and followed the other farther into the large field.

"So all this land is for the horses?" Ukitake asked looking around.

Kyoraku nodded as he put his hands back in his pockets. "It's a law. Every horse gets one acre."

Ukitake looked at him "So you have about… 16 horses?"

"Nope! I have 20."

Ukitake blinked some and tilted his head. Kyoraku leaned his head back slightly to look at him "The land behind this is owned already so I just hide 5 of my horses when the county comes to check it ou- Oops… uh…" he said then bit his lip.

The younger out of the two smiled "Don't worry. I won't tell on you. Your secret is safe with me." He winked at him.

Kyoraku smiled "Ya know what? You're alright Jyuushirou!" then he looked forward. "Oh there they are!"

Ukitake looked ahead of the other and his eyes widened when he saw a large group of horses. They were all many different colors and sizes.

Kyoraku stopped and put his fingers to his lips then whistled loudly. This got the horses attention and they all raised their heads from the grazing they were doing. "We've got ourselves some fresh meat from the city!!" he called out to them. This made them all whinny and some stood up on their find legs but one. Kyoraku laughed.

Ukitake looked at the other "They know what you're saying? Like, they understand you?"

Kyoraku nodded and put his hand back in his pockets. "Yep. They're a friendly bunch." He turned to face the other and grinned "The funny thing is that I could tell one of them to do something and they'll do it too. Like once I was at a-…" but he was cut off by a loud whinny. Both of the men's eyes widened. Kyoraku turned around and Ukitake looked past him. A large pure black horse with a large white main stood up on its back legs then charged at Kyoraku.

Kyoraku's eyes widened "Oh shit!" he ran past the other "It's Bessie Jyuushirou!! Run like Hell froze over!!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Ukitake just stood there "What?" then the huge black horse zoomed past Ukitake. This made the man flinch and turn around.

Kyoraku run faster, almost falling but then quickly climbed a tree like as fast as lightning. Bessie slid to a stop at the base of the tree and snorted as she shook her head slightly. Then she turned her head and locked eyes with Ukitake. Kyoraku saw this and blinked some then looked at his new friend. "Run Jyuushirou!! She's going to kill you!!" he shouted as Bessie whinnied and charged toward him.

Ukitake's eyes widened and he put his heads up in front of his face.

"Run!!" Kyoraku shouted again.

Bessie finally reached him and slid to a stop. She panted and looked at him. Ukitake opened his eyes slightly then moved his hands and looked at the horse. They stared at each other for a moment then Bessie gently brushed the side of her face on Ukitake's cheek. This shocked the younger man but then he slowly stroked the horse's neck, making it whinny softly and close its eyes.

Kyoraku sat there in the tree with his mouth open wide and so were his eyes. Was he seeing things? Did he hit his head as he was climbing the tree? He rubbed his eyes then looked at the other man and the horse to discover that he wasn't seeing things.

"Well I'll be damned…" he said quietly as he smiled. He jumped out of the tree and walked to the other with his hands in his pockets again. "Look at you Jyuushirou! You just tamed the meanest and most evil horse that there is! I'm very impressed." He said.

Ukitake looked at him and smiled. "She doesn't seem that mean. She's quite sweet really. Her name is Bessie right?"

Kyoraku nodded as he walked next to the other. "Yep. Bessie was one of the very first horses I got, back when I was young. She wasn't mean to the other horses but she always was the leader and protected them. She doesn't like me or anyone to tell ya the truth. They gave her to me for free, saying that they didn't want anything to do with her. The poor girl…" he reached out to touch the horse but Bessie's eyes snapped open and she tried the bite him. Kyoraku quickly took his hand back and his eyes widened.

Ukitake laughed "It seems she still doesn't like you!"

Kyoraku made a face then crossed his arms. Ukitake laughed again then sighed happily.

"Well I suppose I should get started on my work here." he said then turned around to start inspecting the land that the horses were living on. But when he did, Bessie leaned forward and grabbed the ribbon the held Ukitake's hair up with her teeth. She pulled it out of his hair, making it all fall down.

Ukitake's eyes widened and he turned around. "H-hey!" he said as he tried the get the ribbon back but Bessie would just hop around and move her head, making it harder on the other.

Kyoraku laughed loudly "She wants to play with you Jyuushirou!" he shouted.

"Well I don't have time to play right now! Could you stop laughing and help me?" Ukitake said as he tried to get the ribbon from the horse.

Kyoraku shook his head "Nope! She doesn't like me, remember~?"

Ukitake sighed as he kept trying but then Bessie started to run the other way. "Hey! Get back here!" the younger one shouted as he ran after her. "Bessie!"

Kyoraku just laughed.


	2. Unlocking Feelings

After hours of trying to get his ribbon back, Ukitake finally gave up and sat under a tree near the white fence. Kyoraku sat with him and leaned back against it with his hands behind his head. Ukitake had his long white hair over his shoulder and he gently ran his fingers through it. The sun had started to set down on them, painting everything with a light orange and yellow color.

"I'm guessing you're just going to let old Bessie there have your little ribbon?" Kyoraku asked as he opened his eyes slightly and looked at him.

Ukitake nodded "I can't seem to get it back from her." He said.

"You could ask nicely."

"I'm not sure that that would work."

But then Bessie walked over with the ribbon in her mouth. They both looked up at her. Kyoraku elbowed the other gently "Go on Jyuushirou. Just asked her for your ribbon back."

Ukitake sighed then put up his hand. "Bessie, can I have my ribbon back please?" he asked.

Bessie slowly leaned her head down and dropped the black ribbon into his hand. Ukitake's eyes widened slightly and Kyoraku smiled. "See? All you had to do was ask."

Ukitake smiled then gently tied it into a bow in Bessie's long white main. Kyoraku tilted his head "So… you just spent 3 hours trying to get that ribbon back then finally gave up but when you asked for it back, and got it back and you just give Bessie the ribbon back? I'm confused now."

"Well I thought that it would look nice in her hair. Plus she wanted it so badly too." Ukitake explained then sat back and smiled up at the horse. Bessie whinnied softly then snorted and shook her head. This made Jyuushirou smile.

Kyoraku watched him and the horse then smiled too. He stretched "Yep! Well we'd best get home now! It's getting late."

Ukitake nodded but then his eyes widened "What!?" he looked at the other "What time is it?"

Kyoraku's eyes widened "Uh… maybe about… 6 o'clock? Why, what's the matter?"

"I was supposed to get my job done today then get on the train and go back to the city! And I didn't get any of my work done at all! Oh this is terrible!" Ukitake said then put his hands over his eyes.

Kyoraku stared at him "Well I have a phone. Can't you called them and tell them that there was a delay?"

Ukitake looked put and put his forearms on his knees. "Yeah maybe… but I don't know what to tell them."

Kyoraku frowned but then smiled and put his hand on the other's shoulder. Ukitake looked at him, a bit sad. "Don't worry Jyuushirou. We'll think of something! So turn that sad little frown of yours upside-down and let's get going. Ok?"

Ukitake nodded and stood up. Kyoraku walked to the fence and jumped up on it then held out his hand for the other. Ukitake took it and let the other pull him up to the top of the fence but Bessie whinnied loudly and walked to the fence. She grabbed Ukitake's brown jacket in her teeth and tugged gently. The two looked down at her. Ukitake smiled and scratched her on the head.

"Shunsui, would I be able to see her tomorrow before I leave?" he asked.

Kyoraku nodded "Of course."

Ukitake nodded "Did you hear that girl? I'll be back tomorrow I promise, ok?"

Bessie looked up at him sadly but then let go of his jacket and stepped back. She whinnied sadly but then nodded.

Ukitake smiled "Ok." then looked at Kyoraku. "Let's go."

Kyoraku nodded then helped the other over the tall fence.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Sir I'm very sorry but I called to tell you some bad news." Ukitake said has he held the phone to his ear with both hands. Kyoraku stood in the doorway of the kitchen drying off his hands with a towel.

"Well sir, it's about the ranch." Ukitake said in the phone then glanced back at Kyoraku as he bit his lip. Kyoraku shrugged slightly and Ukitake turned back around. "We have a small delay." Ukitake said.

Kyoraku walked back in the kitchen and turned on the radio. He walked to the closet and looked in it dully. But then his eyes widened when he heard that there was a terrible storm coming. He grinned then rushed to his friend. He put his hand on his shoulder, making Ukitake look at him in question.

"There's going to be a storm! Tell them that you're delayed because of the storm!" Kyoraku whispered to him.

Ukitake slowly smiled "The delay is that a terrible storm is making its way toward Mr. Kyoraku's ranch and I can't get out to look at his house and the horse's acres." There was a pause, "Yes sir. I don't know how long it'll be until I'll be able to get this done." Another pause, "Oh thank you sir! I'll be back soon. Goodbye." He hung up the phone.

"Did it work?" Kyoraku asked.

Ukitake turned to him and smiled wide. He nodded fast.

Kyoraku smiled too "Alright! Thank you Mother Nature!" he said as he gave the other a high-five. But then his eyes widened and his smiled disappeared. He put his hands on his head "Oh no! The horse! I have to get them ready!!" he shouted. He rushed to the door then turned around slightly. "Jyuushirou stay here! The storm's already starting to kick up!"

Ukitake shook his head "No I'm going with you! I think I could help in some way."

Kyoraku thought it over then nodded. "Alright come on."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

They reached the fence and they stopped. Kyoraku pointed to the side "Can you grab though bags then toss them over the fence!?" he asked loudly over the thunder.

Ukitake nodded and quickly ran over to them. He grabbed them then tossed the two of them over the tall fence.

"Alright good! Come here!" Kyoraku said as he motioned for the other. He quickly jumped up to the top of the fence and held out his hand for the other. Ukitake took it then jumped to the ground on the other side. They grabbed the bags of food then hurried to where the horses rested.

"Alright, you fill their food trays and I'll set up the tent covers, ok?!" Kyoraku said to the other.

Ukitake nodded then rushed to the food trays. Kyoraku started putting up the large tarp roof with steal poles and thick rope.

The thunder grew louder and lightning split the sky in half. The horses started to get wild up at this. Then rain began to pore from the skies and the winds picked up, which made it harder to work. With the wind being as strong as it was, it made the rain feel like sharp little spears when it struck the two men's bare skin.

They quickly finished their jobs.

Kyoraku turned to the other "Good job Jyuushirou! Let's get out of here!"

Ukitake nodded and started toward the fence but then stopped. He turned around and looked at Bessie. He ran to her and put his hands on her cheeks. "Keep everyone safe alright!?" he told her.

She nodded then watched as Ukitake and Kyoraku quickly made their way through the muddy grass back to the house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kyoraku laughed as he against the wall of his house in his drenched clothes. "Oh my Gosh that was funny! We looked like a bunch of chickens with their heads chopped off out there!"

Ukitake leaned against the wall across from him and laughed too with his hand over his finger tips at his lips. "I suppose we did!"

Kyoraku sighed happily then looked down at his clothes. "I suppose we should change before we get sick."

"But I have none of my things here." Ukitake said.

"And your point is…? I have clothes that you can borrow! Sure they'll be a bit big on ya but it's better than sitting around in wet clothes!"

"Well, as long as you don't mind…"

"Of course I don't you silly Shiro!

"Alright. Thank you very much."

Kyoraku waved his hand at him and started up the stairs. Ukitake followed. "Don't mention it!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kyoraku sat on the couch in warm dry clothes as he read the news paper. He turned the page as he heard the other walk down the stairs.

"I think they're more than just a bit big Shunsui." Ukitake said.

"It's can't be that bad!" Kyoraku said then folded the top of the paper over so he could see the other. Ukitake stood there in a long sleeved flannel button up shirt. The shirt ended in the middle of his thighs and the sleeves hung well past Ukitake's hands. Even when the shirt was buttoned up all the way, it still showed some of Ukitake's bare chest. The pants were long too and they were black. They covered Ukitake's bare feet completely but lucky he had a belt to keep them on his hips. Ukitake held the back of his hands close to his lips and his long white hair was still damp.

Kyoraku's eyes widened slightly as a light blush was gently dusted over his cheeks. The younger one looked kind of… cute… like that. His soft pale skin looked a bit whiter with the dark colors on him and just the way he looked innocently made Kyoraku's heart skip a beat.

Kyoraku quickly shook his head then looked at him again. "I think it looks alright. All you have to do is roll up the sleeves and the pant legs and you should be good."

"Yes I suppose so. Oh, but thank you again Shunsui." Ukitake said as he put his hands behind his back and smiled at him with his head tilted slightly.

"You're welcome." Kyoraku said then put the news paper back up to read it. Ukitake made his way careful to the couch and sat next to him with his legs up next to him. He leaned over a bit and looked at the paper. Kyoraku glanced down at him then quickly looked away as he quietly took a deep breath then let it out. "_Oh boy…_" he thought to himself.

"So how bad is that storm?" Ukitake asked but didn't get an answer. He looked up at the other "Shunsui?"

Kyoraku jumped slightly and looked at him. "Oh sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked how back that storm was." Ukitake told him.

"Oh it's supposed to be a pretty bad one. One of the worst that this town has seen since maybe the 1940s." he told him.

"Oh dear. I wonder how long I'll be here for."

"I'm not sure."

"Well from what I can tell, it'll be at least a week."

Kyoraku's eyes widened and he slowly looked down at him. "A-a week?"

Ukitake nodded looking back down at the news paper. "I'm good with storms and I read about the storm in the 1940s. That one least about 3 weeks so if this one is like that one, then I'm guessing that it'll be at least a week before anything will start running again." He explained.

"I see…" he said aloud. "I'm only good with winds." "_Oh God… I really hope I have all that strong will power I think I have, cause I think I'll need it for this week…_" he thought.

"Um…" he started then looked up at him. "Do you mind if I stay here until the storm lightens up?" he asked shyly.

"Well I don't think there's another place for you to go. Everything will be closed like you said and plus you have nothing with you."

"Well I know but still… I feel so guilty for bothering you with this."

Kyoraku shook his head "You're not bothering me at all Jyuushirou. It'll be nice having someone to talk to beside my horses."

Ukitake smiled "Thank you, Shunsui."

"You're welcome, Jyuushirou." Kyoraku said with a smile.

Ukitake smiled at him for a bit but then stood up. "I'm going to step outside for a moment." He told the other.

Kyoraku looked up at him "Don't fly away."

Ukitake laughed "I'll try not to." then started making his way toward the door. He tripped once and almost fell but quickly caught his footing.

"Ya might not wanna trip either." Kyoraku said as he slowly put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the back of the sofa. A large smirk rested on his lips.

Ukitake glared at him playfully "Gee thanks mom…" he said sarcastically. This made Kyoraku burst out laughing. Ukitake chuckled some too then opened the door to the first porch. But when he did, a brown, black, and white Collie lunged in through the door, jumping onto Ukitake. This made the city slicker fall "Ah!" he gasped breathlessly as the wind was knocked out of him.

Kyoraku's eyes widened and the smirk was long gone off his face.

Ukitake looked at the dog with wide eyes as she whimpered and had put her tail in between her legs. The younger one slowly smiled and gently stroked the dog's pretty wet fur. "Hey there girl." He said softly "What are you doing out in a storm this bad, eh?" he asked her.

The Collie smiled then started to lick Ukitake's face. This made the man laugh and turn his face. "H-hey now!" he laughed.

Kyoraku smiled and put his elbow on the arm rest. He put his chin on the back of his hand "You keep her if you like."

Ukitake looked at him once he got the dog to stop licking him "Really?"

Kyoraku nodded "Yes really. She could help me with the horses and she seems to like you a lot. Plus I think leaving her out in a storm like this would be terrible."

Ukitake smiled wide and stood up after he got the dog off of his legs. He rushed over to the other and hugged him tight. "Thank you sooooo much Shunsui!!" he said happily then ran up the stairs, the dog not far behind him.

Kyoraku sat there for a moment with a blushed shaded across his cheeks and his eyes widen. Then he slowly slid down in his seat and his eyes lowered half way. "Yep… this is going to be a very loooong week…" he said quietly to himself.


	3. Work or Play?

Kyoraku stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast with their new dog sitting next to him. She watched as the man cooked and she licked her lips at the smell of bacon. Kyoraku glanced down at her and chuckled some then held out a piece of bacon for her. The Collie took it eagerly and Kyoraku patted her on the head. "Good girl." He said then went back to what he was doing.

"Good morning…" he heard the younger one say after the soft sound of shuffling of feet.

Kyoraku turned around to see Ukitake standing in the door, rubbing his eyes with the back of the long sleeve on his hand and squeezed the other one closed slightly so that his eyelashes made an arch shape. He stood bare footed and with no pants on but had his boxers on under the shirt. His long white hair was a bit mess but had been combed through with slender pale fingers.

Kyoraku's eyes widened and he quickly turned back around before the other opened his eyes. He blushed a bit dark and went back to cooking. "G-good morning sun shine! D-did ya sleep well?"

Ukitake nodded and walked to him. He put his hands on the edge of the counter and watched the other. "Yes I did. The storm put me out faster than a candle in a twister." He told him.

Kyoraku turned his face a bit more away from the younger one to hide his slightly growing blush. "I see! Um… are you hungry?" he asked, a bit fast.

Ukitake, who was still half asleep and not noticing the other's strange behavior, nodded. "Yes, a little bit."

"Well you go sit your city slickin' ass down and I'll see what I can do, okie dokie?" he said, still not looking at him.

Ukitake nodded "Ok." he walked to the table and sat down. Then he eyes clicked with the dogs and he smiled as she started to wag her tail. "Come here Sunya." He said as he held out his hand and she walked to him.

Kyoraku looked at him "Sunya?" his blush was now gone.

Ukitake gently scratched the Collie behind her ears "Yeah. I gave her that name last night. I mean, if it's alright with you." he said as he petted the dog and looked up at Kyoraku.

He put the food he made on to plate then set them on the table as he smiled. "I think it's a wonderful name." he said as he sat down in a chair across from the younger one. "So what's the game plan for today?"

Ukitake nibbled a bit on a piece of bacon and put one elbow on the table. He held his chin with his hand "Well I thought that I would do the inside of the house first since it looks like the rain outside isn't letting up any." He said as he gazed out the window behind the older man.

Kyoraku turned around and looked out the window. "Yeah, it's raining to no end out there isn't it?"

"Mhm. Oh, thank you for breakfast. I promise I'll be out of here as quick as I can. I don't want to bother you any more then I already have." He told him.

Kyoraku's heart dropped a bit at this as he tried to maintain his smile. "I've told you this Jyuushirou, it's not a problem at all. Believe me when I say you being here is lots more fun than if I was just here by myself." He told him. "And you saved a life! You saved Sunya's life there!" he said as he motioned toward her.

Sunya lifted her head from her laying position at Ukitake's feet and looked up at him as she panted.

Ukitake smiled a bit down at her then looked at Kyoraku. "Are you sure? Because I really think that I'm-…"

"Jyuushirou, stop thinkin'! You're out here in the beautiful country side, though ain't so beautiful right now…" he mumbled, causing Ukitake to laugh a bit and Kyoraku to smile. "… but that's not the point! You're going to be here about a week. Why not enjoy it while you're here? You could do some of that terrible work then some of the other days you could use for fun."

"Well…"

"I'll even teach chya how to ride them houses."

Ukitake's eyes lit up at this and he looked at the other. "Really? You would let me ride one of them?"

Kyoraku smiled for really this time. Something inside him light up when he got the other's attention and he nodded. "Mhmm."

"Even Bessie?"

"Any horse ya like."

Ukitake was now grinning from ear to ear with excitement and he nodded. "Alright! I'll get my work done has fast as I can!" he said.

Kyoraku laughed "Deal!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kyoraku sat on the couch as he watched the other look around and through his bag for something. The younger one had already gotten dressed and combed his hair but there was something missing.

"Uh…" Kyoraku started as the other walked back into the living room and looked around. "What chya lookin' for there Jyuushirou?" he asked.

"My black ribbon I used to put up my hair." He told him.

Kyoraku blinked "Uh… you gave that to Bessie remember? Ya tied it in her main."

Ukitake stopped "Oh." Then he groaned quietly.

Kyoraku tilted his head "What's wrong?"

"Well whenever I do my work, a lot of times I put my hair up because it gets in the way a lot but now I don't have one and the storm's kicking up again." He explained as he looked out the window. "But it's no big deal." He said with a smiled then picked up his pen and book.

"Here,"

Ukitake turned around and watched as the other took the hair tie out of his hair. He tossed it him and Ukitake caught it once he put the pen in his mouth. He looked at it then at the other.

Kyoraku shook his hair out then looked at him again. "You can use mine."

Ukitake took the pen out of his mouth "Are you sure?"

Kyoraku sighed and glared at him. "You're really pissin' me off with that 'are you sure' shit." He said quietly but dangerously.

Ukitake's eyes widened and he jumped. "Oh I'm so sorry! I'll stop!"

Kyoraku looked at him then laughed and waved his hand at him. "Nah I'm just kidding! I really don't mind Jyuushirou."

Ukitake stared at him, still a bit worried. "O-oh alright." He said a bit quiet.

"Jyuushirou I was just kidding! Lighten up a lil bit! It's just a joke!" Kyoraku said, now feeling somewhat bad for making the joke.

Ukitake nodded once and smiled again. "Alright, I believe you." then he put up his hair and started going around the house, inspecting little things. Kyoraku just sat back and watched him. Sunya followed him around the house for a bit but then got tired and layed down next to Kyoraku on the couch.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After about an hour, Ukitake smiled and closed his book. "Alright Shunsui's done~!" he called down the stairs. But he didn't get an answer. He looked down the stairs "Shunsui?" he then made his way down and looked at the couch to see that he man he had been staying with had fallen asleep in a loss ball on the couch. Sunya raised her head from her laying position on the ground in front of him.

Ukitake blinked some then smiled softly. He put his things down quietly and took out his hair. "I suppose he just got tired of waiting?" he asked Sunya quietly.

The Collie watched at the white haired man quietly made his way to the other, being careful that he didn't trip on his pant legs then sat down near the older one's head. He tilted his head and leaned over the other to make sure that he was really a sleep.

"I guess I'm not the only one that falls asleep during the sounds of a storm." He said as he chuckled a bit then looked down at Sunya. He leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees and scratched behind the dog's ears. "You know what Sunya?"

Sunya just closed her eyes in pleasure as she was petted.

"To tell you the truth, I really do like being out here. It's beautiful although it's storming and I think it's much better than the city. I won't mind staying here for all my life if I could." But then he sighed sadly and stopped petting the dog. Sunya looked up at him.

"But… I have a job back up in the city and I don't know when I'll be able to come back…" he held his chin in his hands and Sunya whimpered a bit. He smiled at her "It's ok though. I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Ukitake slowly started to daydream about the wonderful land and dropped his guard. Once he did so, there was a huge crack of lightning that made the power go out followed by a loud bang of thunder. All these things made Ukitake jump and scream.

Kyoraku sat up fast as his eyes shot wide "I didn't do it!!" he shouted then looked around. He looked at Ukitake who now had his hands over his mouth and panting. He blinked some "Hey are you ok?" he asked then realized that the lights were off. "Did you turn off the lights? How come?" he asked completely clueless of what just happened.

Ukitake looked at him then out the window. He sighed deeply as he leaned back against the couch "I'm sorry that I woke you up Shunsui." He said worriedly.

Shunsui stared at him then smirked. "I knew you weren't good with storms." He said slyly.

Ukitake shook his head "No that one just caught me off guard."

"Mhmm sure…"

"It's true!"

Kyoraku laughed then stretched upward as he yawned "So did you finish whatever it was you were doing?" he asked.

Ukitake nodded and put his hands in his lap. "I did. I'm all done with the inside. Now all I have to do is the outside and the horse fields."

"So… you have no more work to do until the storm lets up?"

Ukitake nodded "Yes that's right."

"Yes!" Kyoraku shouted then shot his fists into the air. They both laughed and Kyoraku sighed happily. "Oh wait. Why are the lights off?" he asked looking around.

"They turned off after the lightning struck."

"Shit!"

"Why, what's the matter?"

"I'll have to go outside to fix the power. The lightning must have over loaded fuse box or whatever hell it's called."

"That's not good…"

"Nope!"

"Well you don't _have _to fix it right?"

"Well not really but…"

"Then you should stay inside. It's very dangerous out there. Plus, if you mess with electricity in a lightning storm, that's like asking for your death."

Kyoraku looked at that other and searched his eyes to find care and a bit of fear. "…Are you sure?"

Ukitake smiled and nodded. "Yes I'm sure. I'd much rather life in darkness then to lose a friend Shunsui."

Kyoraku watched him then smiled and nodded. "Alright… but I call dibs on looking at my house papers!" he shouted then bolted toward Ukitake's book.

"H-hey!" Ukitake shouted as he chuckled as Kyoraku grabbed it and ran up the stairs. "Get back here with that!" he quickly followed the other and so did Sunya as she barked.


	4. Animals are Smarter then They Seem

The next couple days came quickly with the company of each other that the two had and the storm had stopped somewhat. It was still dark outside and the trains would not run. So Kyoraku decided to go down the road and visit his friends.

"Well, from what you've took me Kyoraku –san, it seems you have a crush on this girl." A man with somewhat short black hair said to Kyoraku as he messed with some hay and moved it into a pile.

Kyoraku stood with his arms crossed as watched his friend from down the road. "Yeah but… I don't understand why. That's the problem." He said "I've only known her for 5 days. Surely my heart couldn't have gotten stolen in that short amount of time!"

He didn't look up at him "Love works in strange ways that we always don't understand why it does. But it's one of those things that we need to just except about life."

"I suppose you're right…" Kyoraku sighed then just watched the other work. But then he heard the voice of that man.

"Shunsui!" he called.

Kyoraku turned around and the other man looked up to see Ukitake walking towards them with Sunya walking next to him. He held Bessie by a rope as she trotted next to him. The man on his knees glanced up at Kyoraku and saw the dreamy look in his eyes. He sighed a bit.

"Hey there Jyuushirou!" Kyoraku said once he snapped out of his daydreaming state.

Sunya ran from Ukitake's side to Kyoraku and jumped up to put her paws on his chest. Kyoraku got down on his knee and petted her. "Hey there girl! How are ya?" then he stood up once the younger one reached him with Bessie, who snorted.

Kyoraku looked at the other man, who stood up and brushed off his hands. "Jyuushirou, this is my friend Kuchiki Byakuya. He lives here on his farm and raises chickens and cows. I sometimes help him roundup his herds with my horses." He said.

Ukitake smiled at Byakuya and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Byakuya. I'm Ukitake Jyuushirou."

Byakuya shook his hand and nodded once.

Ukitake put his hand back on the roped and smiled up at the horse. "Bessie let me put the rope around her neck so I thought that I would take her to come and see you but then Sunya followed so it was like a little parade coming down the road." he chuckled some.

Kyoraku did too, "I guess it was." Then he turned to Byakuya. "I'll see you later ok Byakuya?"

He nodded.

Ukitake smiled at him "It was nice meeting you." he told him.

"Likewise." Byakuya said to him then watched them walk away together. He sighed and closed his eyes. "It's not hard to see Kyoraku-san… that you like that man… not a girl…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kyoraku looked up into the sky as the two of them slowly made their way home. The roads were muddy from the rain and the grass was over flown with water. Kyoraku sighed "Now I'm kinda missing the sun…" he said.

Ukitake nodded in agreement "Me too, but just think: when all the rain as stopped, and all the grounds have dried, everything will be 10x more beautiful than it was before." He said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. So are you going to do the outside of the house today?" he asked as he looked at the other.

Ukitake smiled and shook his head.

Kyoraku's eyes widened slightly "No?"

"Nope. Not today. It just stopped raining so I thought that I would take advantage of it in some way before it started to rain again."

Kyoraku stared at him then smiled. "You wanna learn how to ride a horse today?" he asked.

Ukitake's eyes lit up once again when the subject was brought back up. He smiled and looked at the other. "Today? You'd teach me today?"

Kyoraku nodded "If you want."

"Yes please!"

Kyoraku laughed "Okie dokie! We'll start now." He stopped walked which caused everyone to stop. Ukitake turned around and looked at him as he tilted his head. Kyoraku looked at him for a moment, as though waiting for something. "Well? Are you going to get on Bessie or what?" he finally said.

Ukitake blinked some and looked at the tall black horse. He put his hand on her side "But she doesn't have a saddle on." He said.

"That's never stopped me before!" Kyoraku said as he walked to him. He quietly took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "_Will power Shunsui… strong will power…_" he thought to himself then put his hands on the other's waist as he blushed very lightly. He lifted the other up on to the horse then crossed his arms. Ukitake wobbled a bit but then put his hands on Bessie's lower neck, which didn't bother her at all. He looked down at the other.

"I'll give you a hint." Kyoraku said seeing the confusion in the younger one's face. "Try telling her some kind of words that tell her you want her to go then gently kick her sides. Oh," he grabbed the rope, making sure Bessie won't bite him in the process then handed it to Ukitake. "You'll wanna hold on to that too."

Ukitake looked down at the rope then gently hit the horse's sides as he made two light clicking sounds. Bessie started to trot down the road. Ukitake's eyes widened and he almost fell off the horse. This made Kyoraku laugh and Sunya bark a couple times.

Kyoraku cupped his hands around his mouth "Good job Jyuushirou!!" he shouted to him.

Ukitake smiled a bit then turned around and looked at Kyoraku, who gave him a thumb up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright," Kyoraku started as he stood next a slightly smaller horse then Bessie that was white with large brown patches all around her. Her main was a blonde and brown color and he eyes tickled thought the sun wasn't out. "This is Bliss. She's one of the very few horses I take with me to the shows and one of the sweetest to anyone. Unlike Bessie…" he mumbled the last part and looked the other way.

Bessie snorted and glared at him slightly as she stood next to Ukitake. Ukitake put his fingers to his lips "I think she heard you." he said as he chuckled a bit.

Kyoraku chuckled a bit awkwardly "Yeah… but any ways! All you how to do is do what as I do and you should be ridin' like a pro before this week ends! Or at least… until it starts to rain again…"

Ukitake nodded "Alright."

Kyoraku nodded once then smiled at Bliss. "Come sweets." He said to her as he started toward a large barn. Ukitake and Bessie soon followed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Like this?" Ukitake ask as he stepped back from Bessie, showing that he had a small blanket under a light brown leather saddle.

Kyoraku looked up from what he was doing and smiled. He nodded "Yeah, there ya go! Now just put the bit in her mouth if ya can and tighten the straps so that they're snug of her face." He told him as he grabbed a pair of rains and tossed them to him.

Ukitake caught them and looked at the bite. He made a face "That doesn't look so comfortable…" he said. "Won't it hurt them?"

"Nah! It might aggravate Bessie a bit because no one ever rode her but she'll get used to it."

"Um… alright."

Sunya layed near the opening of the barn and watched Ukitake gently press the metal bar to Bessie's lips. She turned her head at first but with Ukitake's soft voice, she soon took it into her mouth then let him put the leather straps on her face.

Sunya barked and Bessie looked at her. She barked again, making Bessie snort and shake her head. Sunya stood up and started barking at her, not in a mean away but like she was trying to tell her something.

Kyoraku looked at the Collie "What's wrong girl?" he asked her.

Sunya just walked over to Bessie and looked up at her. Bessie looked down at her and whinnied softly. Sunya jumped up a bit and barked. This made Bessie whinny loudly and stand on her back legs then kick out her first ones out. Ukitake stepped back and Kyoraku looked at her.

"Whoa there girl." Ukitake said softly as he gently stroked Bessie's neck.

Kyoraku looked down at Sunya "Sunya, don't go harassin' my horses now." He warned her.

Sunya looked at him but turned around with a smile on her face.

Bessie looked at Ukitake's slightly worried face then at his owner's face. She smiled on the inside then watched as Sunya walked in a circle then layed back down.

Kyoraku watched the Collie then looked at Ukitake. "You ready over there?" he asked as he tightened the straps on Bliss's face.

Ukitake nodded "Yeah I think so."

"Alright all you have to do is put your foot in that little loop like thing and swing your leg over."

Ukitake nodded and put one hand on the back of Bessie's neck and one on her lower back. He then put his foot in the loop and lifted himself up to the saddle where he settled himself. He gently held the rains and smiled.

"Way to go city slicker!" Kyoraku said happily as he raised himself to the saddle on Bliss's back. "Now you just have to gently turn on the rains and make a sound or something telling Bessie you want her to turn around. Like so…" he gently tugged on the rain and made one click sound. This made Bliss turn around in a circle then stop to face Ukitake.

"Ok. I think I can do that without breaking something." He said in a joking tone, which made Kyoraku chuckle a bit. Ukitake gently tugged on the rains and made a slight 'tsk' sound but Bessie didn't move. He tried a clicking sound like Kyoraku did but Bessie still refused to move.

"Hmm…" Kyoraku said as he thought. He gently tapped Bliss on her sides, making her walk to the other. Ukitake handed him the rains Kyoraku tried to get Bessie to turn when he did but still Bessie would not move from her standing position.

Sunya lifted her head and panted, showing a small smile.

"Strange… I know Bessie doesn't like me but she really never minded Bliss. Don't know why she wouldn't follow behind her." Kyoraku said.

"Well maybe we should trade horses." The younger suggested but Kyoraku shook his head.

"Are ya crazy?! I ain't getting' on her! She'll kill me!"

"Oh yeah… that's right. Well then why don't you sit behind me and try to get her to move? You could get her going and I could keep her calm."

A light blush appeared on the older man's cheeks at the thought "W-well… I uh…"

"I promise she won't hurt you. I won't let her. Isn't that right Bessie?" he said then scratched the black horse under her chin. Bessie lifted her head and whinnied softly.

"No that's not-…"

Ukitake slowly smirked and looked at the other. "Unless you're going to let a 'city slicker' out man you when it comes to a wild horse." He said with a bit of cockiness and taught.

Kyoraku stared at him but quickly shook off his shyness to be replaced with a bit of an annoyed look. "Oh you think so eh? Move your sorry white ass." He said as he motioned with his head.

Sunya watched as Kyoraku jumped off Bliss and Ukitake moved forward in the saddle. Kyoraku swung his foot over the side and without thinking, he grabbed the rains out of the younger one's hands and tugged to the left. Bessie naiad loudly and stood up on her back legs, kicking her front ones forward. Ukitake's eyes widened in shock and fear but Kyoraku took one hand off the rains then wrapped it tight around the other's slender waist as he leaned forward to keep him from falling off from the back. Bessie started thrashing around and hoping all over the place.

"Hold on tigh' Jyuushirou!" Kyoraku shouted and he gripped the rains tighter but not letting go of the other.

Bliss backed up to watch at her fellow horse acted like she was going to throw both of them off her back. Sunya stood up and started to bark.

Finally, after being trashing around on the horse, Bessie slowed down then stood still has she panted through her nose. The two men on her back panted has well. The younger one out of the two leaned back against the other and closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Kyoraku didn't notice at first but then he blushed dark when he realized the kind of position he was in. He glanced at the other and felt something spike inside him when he saw the younger one panting in between two parted lips with his eyelashes in the shape of an arched.

Bliss whinnied loudly as though to giggle and Sunya smiled. Bessie smirked inside when she saw the other two's reactions.

It took a moment for Kyoraku to find his voice again but then he cleared his throat. "I uh… think she's fine now…" he said quietly as he took his arm back from around the other's waist.

Ukitake opened his eyes and nodded as he sat up. He turned around and smiled at the other just as Kyoraku but his head down so he couldn't see the blush. "Thank you Shunsui." He said.

Kyoraku just simply nodded once and jumped off the back of the horse. He got on Bliss and turned her around to walk out of the barn. Ukitake followed.


	5. You Don't Have to Leave

"I can't believe you got Bliss to do that!" Ukitake shouted from the second floor.

Kyoraku looked up sake cup, slightly in confusion "Uh… what did I do again?" he asked.

"You got her to jump over all those things! Then you got her to dance!"

"Oh… oh ok I remember now. It wasn't really all that impressive." He said.

Ukitake started down the stairs in his sleeping clothes "No no it was! It was amazing!" He sat next to the other with his legs up next to him and smiled at him.

"You really think so?" the older said a bit quietly as he looked down at the other.

Ukitake nodded "Mhm!"

"Well… heh… thanks, I suppose." Kyoraku said as he scratched back of his head and looked down at his sake cup.

"You're welcome."

Ukitake sighed and leaned back. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them. Kyoraku looked at him and tilted his head a bit. "What's the matter sun shine?" he asked.

Ukitake shook his head and still looked forward. "I'm just getting this feeling that the storm's letting up… and that I'll have to leave soon…" he said.

"Oh…" Kyoraku had completely forgotten that the other had to go back soon and he was quite saddened by the fact. He enjoyed the other's company and… he'd hate to say it but… he had let himself fall in love with the city slicker too, which would make saying goodbye much more difficult.

It was quiet for a bit but then Ukitake smiled at his new best friend. "It's alright. I think instead of being all sad, I think we should spend the last couple days having fun! Of course, sense I've been slacking… I'll have to do all that piled up for me outside…" he sighed.

Kyoraku smiled back "I'll help ya if ya want."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

Ukitake smiled at him "That's nice of you. Just don't cheat!"

Kyoraku laughed "I promise!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ok… so what am I looking for again?" Kyoraku asked as he looked down at a piece of paper then up at the side of his house on the outside.

Ukitake looked up from his paper at him "You're looking for water damage Shunsui." He said.

"That's when water ruins the wood in your house right?"

"Yes."

"Ok…" Kyoraku just stood there and Ukitake laughed he walked over to him. he t6ook the paper "Go check the fuse box." He said.

Kyoraku smiled at him "Ok!" then turned to go to the back of his house. Ukitake shook his head as he smiled and sighed then went back to work. He bit the back of his pen and looked around on the walls of his friend's house. "Hnn…" he said in thought.

"Hey Jyuushirou?"

Ukitake looked up "Yes?"

"I ain't no electrical person but I don't think this is good…"

Ukitake blinked some but then walked behind the house to the other. He was standing there with one hand on his hand and the other on his head as he looked at the fuse box. Ukitake walked up next to him and took a look to. Then eyes widened at the sight of broken wires and sparks flying. "Oh dear…"

"Yeah, big time." Kyoraku said as he nodded. "I'll have to get some new wire and shit like that. Damn it!"

"It's alright. I mean… it's not _really _alright but at least we're ok." he smiled up at him.

Kyoraku looked down at him but then smiled too. He playfully pushed the other's head "You're such a peacemaker!"

Ukitake laughed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next couple days past and Ukitake had gotten all of his work done. That was the day that Kyoraku dreaded. It was the day that Ukitake would have to go home… But to spend their last moments together, they went to the Horse field and sat together under a large apple tree near the fence. The sun was starting to set and it painted everything a beautiful orange and yellow color.

Kyoraku sighed and leaned back against the tree as he put his hands behind his head. Ukitake sat next him and was petting the snout of Bessie. Sunya layed down next to Kyoraku and she watched.

"You know what, Shunsui?" Ukitake said.

Kyoraku looked at him "Hm?"

"I'm going to miss it here. I really liked spending this week and a half with you and I'm going to miss it a lot." He said as he smiled, a bit sadly.

Kyoraku frowned and tilted his head. He too was really sad and he was disappointed in himself for not telling the other that he loved him. Damn you nerves!! "Yeah I know. It's going to be lonely here again… and I bet chya Bessie's gonna mess ya too."

Ukitake frowned and hugged the horse's snout. "I'm going to miss her too!"

Bessie whined softly and rubbed her snout against his cheek. Ukitake smiled at her "Aw… it's going to be ok Bessie. I'll come back to see you. I hope…"

Kyoraku's eyebrows came together sadly as he watched the other painfully. But then Ukitake let go of the horse and turned to face the other. They looked at each other for a long moment with sadness in their eyes.

This is when Bessie opened her eyes and looked at them. She whined quietly then she leaned her head forward. Sunya raised her head and looked at her. She watched as Bessie bumped Ukitake's head forward and the other men touched lips. Both Ukitake and Kyoraku's eye widened and they blushed dark. Bessie backed up a bit and tilted her head. Slowly, Ukitake pulled away from the other but then he closed his eyes and kissed him again. Kyoraku smiled a bit and closed his eye to kiss the other back too. It was a soft kiss but yet had so much meaning to it. Kyoraku gently put his hand on the other's cheek and he felt the other's fingers make their way to entwine with his own.

Bessie whined loudly as she would kick her front legs into the air. Sunya barked and all the other horses whined too.

Finally, they pulled apart. The two of them looked at each other, Ukitake still blushing but Kyoraku's was gone.

Ukitake looked down and smiled shyly as his blush increased. "How long do you think she knew?" he asked quietly.

Kyoraku took his hand back and smiled "Sunya probably told her."

Ukitake chuckled a bit "Now I really don't want to leave!" he said as he put his other hand over one of his eyes.

"You don't have to, you know."

Ukitake looked up at him "But what about my job and the things back at home?"

"You can work here with me and we can go and get your things."

"Would… would that be ok with you? I mean, I've been burdening you all this time and I-…"

Kyoraku took both the other's cheeks in his hand so that he would look into his eyes. "Listen to me Jyuushirou. You are the best thing that happened to me and this ranch in a very long time. I know for a fact that there isn't one person on this land that would be upset if you stayed. You were never a burden to me; not once. And it's not going to start now. So will you stay? Not just for me, but for everyone here?"

Ukitake stared at him with slightly wide eyes then looked at Sunya and Bessie. Bessie whined as she nodded and Sunya barked then panted. He smiled at them then looked back at Kyoraku's soft eyes. He finally nodded once "Ok, I'll stay here."

Kyoraku's eyes lit up "Really?"

Ukitake nodded again "Yes."

Kyoraku smiled wide, showing his teeth then hugged the other. "I'm so glad."


End file.
